For every fire, there will be smoke
by DemonCat2Tailz
Summary: (The rewrite of my first fanfiction, Monster, which I ruined by not properly planning ahead.) The first thought that came to mind when I found out that I was in the MCU: survive, the second was: Why do I have to repeat the majority of highschool again? (SI/OC)


**I do not own anything in this fanfiction except my oc Asher Smith.**

I remember waking up in pain, only distantly aware of laughter due to the pain of my head trying to rip itself apart. In my dazed state I stumble out of school, not really caring of how I had gotten there in the first place when I didn't even remember waking up this morning. Dazedly walking 'home', 'my' body automatically moving through a path of turns and intersections.

I reach to open the door, having already unlocked it in my confused state. Entering I notice 'my' parents not being present, busy working hard at work like always. I suddenly start coughing violently, my lungs emptying themselves of air. My body forces me to colapse on the couch, holding my head as if to stop it from splitting in half, while curling up in a ball, trying to ease the pain of slowly dying to the magma that had replaced the blood in my chest.

I pray for something to stop this nightmare, to put me out of my suffering, for this is suffering. Never before in my life had I felt pain like this. So much pain that even if you were to combine all the suffering that I'd felt before this moment, it wouldn't compare.

It wasn't just physical pain, but emotional as well, like I had just lost something precious, something that I could never have back again.

And it was as the tidal like wave of memories hit me that I knew what I lost...

It was **m...**

 **(3rd Person POV)**

A form stirred on a couch, nursing his head in pain a young man sat up.

"Wh- *Cough... What happened?", the boy asked himself as he looked at his surroundings. What he saw was a house filled with smoke.

"Oh shit!", eyes widening in alarm, he jumped off the couch and rushed to the nearest window, opening it and switching the fan attached to the ceiling on.

'Where the hell did all that smoke come from? I didn't leave the toaster on again, did I?', the teen thought to himself, briskly walking to the kitchen, which was just on the opposite side of the door by him.

He walked through it, expecting a kitchen full of smoke and hopefully burnt toast and nothing else. But instead he got a hallway with other rooms' doors visible.

'Did we go to a hotel and I didn't notice?', the boy thought in confusion, which was soon replaced with suspicion.

'How did I get here?', he thought, his dull eyes becoming more serious, 'Did I get kidnapped or something... Not likely, my parents aren't rich and I haven't gotten into any trouble recently.' he thought, retreating back inside and making sure the door was locked.

He began looking for something that he could use as a weapon, making his way through the room, only now noticing that the living room was conected to a kitchen.

The kitchen's various racks filled with boxes and kitchen tools.

'What?', he thought, tilting his head slightly to the side. 'So not a hotel room, but an apartment, I think?'

'Now that I properly look around, there are family photos on the walls.', he mused.

'Wait,' he looked to his hands, 'I feel different, like somethings not right.', becoming suspicious, he walked through the door opposite to the one leading outside, somehow knowing what would be on the other side.

What awaited him behind the door was a medium sized room, with a bed, closet and tv and various other things lining the room, as well as a few posters on the walls.

Ignoring the growing dread as well as the pain in his head, the teen walked to the mirror in the wall.

Looking into it he saw a scrawny teenager standing 5'9 with spiky dark brown hair with eyes of the same colour. His hair was fairly long, the back hanging to the base of his neck and the bangs ending just above the eyes.

'Hm? Did I lose weight, as well as length? Can you even lose length? Mayb-', his musing was cut short when another migraine struck, forcing him to grab his head and take a step back.

With the pain came a torrent of information, knowledge of another life.

"Ughh.", After several minutes of digesting the information, he finally understood.

He was not home anymore, he had either died or transmigrated for he was not in his universe anymore.

The new set of memories he now had of 'his' world, contained a similar yet different history than the one he knew.

'Mainly because there is a Stark industries and Oscorp in this world.', he groused.

'Am I in marvel or a universe very similar? Did the owners want to make a joke, or to imply that they are as good as people that only exist in fiction'

A qiuck search on his phone about superheroes, turned up ironman with his mask up, which dispelled his doubts.

'Oh, shit.', he thought with widening eyes, 'That's so cool!', he did not squeal, and that was the story he was going to stick with if anyone ever asked him.

"Hmm, I wonder in wich one it is.", he brought a hand up to his chin, pacing back and forth. "Is it perhaps the mainstream universe? The ultimates? Or maybe the Cinematic one. I can't really all that much about them, and I don't think there was an Oscorp in the cinematic one, was there?"

He quickly searched something, and while it was loading thought, 'Please not the ultimates, please not the ultimates, please not the ultimates...'

Glancing down, he saw that it was done loading and saw a blurry video of hulk fighting in the streets with a more bony, less green version of him. 'Abomonation?', he thought.

Typing a few other words in such as 'Stark expo' and 'freak lightning mid day in mexico', he discovered that he was in the Cinematic universe, otherwise known as MCU.

'Few.' he exhaled as he wiped imaginary sweat off his forehead. 'Thank goodness I'm not in the ultimate universe.'

'Hmm, so where am I in the timeline?', he searched avengers, but found nothing. 'So the avengers have yet to be formed. Wait! Where do I live!?'

Doing a quick search through his memories, he discovered that he lived in New-York, and along with that came other information he didn't really think of as important up until now.

His name was now Asher Smith, and he couldn't remember his own name.

'Nonono!', he scanned through his memories, trying to force them to tell him hi-

"Aargh!", he cried out in pain as his head started to throb, forcing him to his knees in pain.

"What?"

He tried to recall his family's names, only to be rewarded with more pain.

"W-why can't I remember?", he wheezed.

Suddenly the pain lifted, along with his negative emotions, leaving only calm acceptance in it's wake.

'How long do I have to prepare?', he thought while looking at the calender on his phone, seeing the date: Mon 21 May 2012.

'Cool, now that I think about it, I went back in time. Anyway, I think that Avengers was released sometime around 2013, maybe, anyway... If so, then I have more or less a year to prepare. But what if I'm wrong? What if it starts tomorrow? I'll have to keep watch on the internet for any signs.'

'And then there's school to worry about, I wonder if it will be easier or harder than my school.', he wondered, before his face became horrified.

"No, it can't be.", he whispered in a grave tone. Doing a quick search through his memories, he realized that he was indeed 16, "Noooooooooooooooo!", he wailed to the heavens, or the ceiling in this case.

"I was in my final year! I was almost done! Why do I have to repeat most of it once more!?"

 **"Hey people, have you missed me?" the author nervously asks.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for royally screwing the first fic up, I'm sorry for not planning ahead and being impulsive, and I'm sorry for not writing this sooner. I'll try to fix all the things I did wrong in tthe previous version, and will have this version much more realistic. Though I will probably not be updating every day, I'll try to keep it frequent.**

 **I hope you enjoyd the chapter and hope to see you again next time.**


End file.
